Jeu d'Enfant
by Abricote
Summary: Je n’ai jamais voulu te montrer que je pouvais t’égaler, sinon te dépasser.Tu ne l’aurais pas supporter. J’étais trop lâche et de ma vie je n’ai fais que m’écraser DragoPansy


**_Note de L'auteur : _**_Voilà une one-shot qui traînait dans mes fichiers depuis assez longtemps, alors elle décidé de s'aérer de pointer le bout de son nez… :D C'est pour la St Valentin, une petite One-Shot sur Pansy parce qu'envers et contre tous, j'aime ce personnage que je qualifie d'intéressant, mais bref ! -, bonne lecture j'espère et Bonne St Valentin à tous !_

**Jeu d'Enfant**

Je me rappelle quand nous étions petit. Je me rappelle de ton enfantin visage. De ton sourire radieux. De tes pas orgueilleux. De ta voix nasillarde et de l'air important que tu te donnais lorsque tu m'expliquais quelques chose que je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Juste pour te voir prendre cet air là. Juste pour que tu fasses _vraiment_ attention à moi. Pour qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu n'ais d'yeux que pour moi.

De toute ma misérable vie, je n'ai cessé de me rabaisser pour que tu ai l'impression d'être plus fort. Pour qu'une fois encore, ton visage se torde en cette moue dédaigneuse qui me fait chavirer. Et je te fais répéter, répéter, encore et toujours, en prenant cet air de moldu décérébré. Si bien que tu finis pas pousser un soupir exaspéré et t'en aller.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te montrer que je pouvais t'égaler, sinon te dépasser. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas supporter. Ou peut être parce que j'étais trop lâche, et que de ma vie je n'ai fais que m'écraser. S'était un Jeu d'Enfant. J'étais très forte à cela. Prendre une voix niaise, se dandiner un pied sur l'autre, et prendre une moue ennuyée. Ma voix infantile, dès fois me revient. Et ton air important et ennuyé s'impose dans mon esprit. Et je soupire. Je tourne la tête vers toi, plongé comme toujours dans ton gros et poussiéreux bouquin.

Tes cheveux blonds retombent mollement sur ton front, tandis que tu essaie de percer les mystères des lignes, des mots et des tournures de phrases. Tu es jeune, et moi je me sens si vieille. Je ramène mes genoux contre moi, et me pelotonne un peu plus dans mon épais fauteuil. Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne crois. Je sais que le rouge à lèvre au creux de ton cou ne m'appartient pas. Je sais que lorsque tu arrives en retard, ce n'est pas ton travail qui te gardes loin de moi. Et je sais que tu ne sais pas. J'ai aussi compris le secret de ses lignes, de se si particulier bouquin. Et j'ai vraiment envi de te le dire. Parce que l'admiration est passée. Brisée par un mariage récent et consommé. Brisé par ta trahison éhonté.

Je suis au yeux de tous, la Brave Pansy, la décérébrée. Celle à qui il faut parler doucement, l'arriérée. Tu ne m'emmènes plus dans tes soirées, de peur que je te fasse honte. Et moi je reste là dans mon lit, à rire doucement. Parce qu'il faut mieux rire que pleurer.

Je déplie mes jambes et me relève avec difficulté. Je traverse de mon pas léger la petite pièce, et tu relève la tête, alerté. Tu me demandes si je vais me coucher, et je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de te regarder, toi qui aborde ce regard plein de pitié et d'exaspération devant ma prétendue stupidité. Je m'arrête soudain, te regarde de mon vrai regard. Avec intelligence, passion, et fierté. Je te regarde avec ton regard, et te sens sursauter.

Je voudrais te crier que j'en ai plus qu'assez de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, juste pour toi. Parce que finalement je sais, que tu ne m'aimera probablement jamais. Parce que tu n'est pas programmé pour aimer. Tu ne me donneras jamais rien, à part ta résignation et ta pitié. Alors autant avoir ta fierté, ou ton courroux. Mais autant avoir quelques chose, à la place de cet air exaspéré. Je me penche vers toi, et de ma voix la plus douce, te murmures les secrets de ton poussiéreux bouquin. Tu sursautes, tes yeux s'écarquillent, et tu ne comprends pas. Je souris tristement. C'est fini. Je ne veux plus jouer. Tu… tu a tout gâché. J'ai tout gâché. Je quitte la salle apaisée. Je suis plus grande que toi. Plus grande que tout. Et le monde entier va le savoir, cher époux. Alors rassenérée, je chatonne doucement :

_Adieu au Jeu d'Enfant_


End file.
